


A Typical Day On Planet Earth

by xKomaedaNagito



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKomaedaNagito/pseuds/xKomaedaNagito
Summary: Shitpost.





	A Typical Day On Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsherTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGay/gifts).



Karkat was getting dressed in his boyf's bedroom one morning.  
Then, Dave got a boner.

The End.


End file.
